Silly Little Boys
by HypnotisedByTheDazzle
Summary: Carlisle Cullen, a hard but loving Father to his three boys has finally had enough of their party lifestyle, so he invites three female exchange students from around the world to stay with them for 12 months. And who said girls just wanna have fun?
1. Chapter One

Silly Little Boys

Chapter One

-Edward POV-

You know how, in the movies, the dream guy is always perfect- handsome, loving, caring, and kind? Well, that's me. Minus the loving and caring shit- I'm not a fucking homo.

"Good morning dick-biscuit" Someone sung loudly in my ear. I jerked up from the couch only to be shoved roughly to the floor. Booming laughter rung out from behind me- Emmett. I sighed loudly, running a hand down my face and turning towards him, only to see...a penis.

"Ugh! Fuck," I growled "Emmett! Put some fucking pants on!" I stood up, swaying slightly while I observed the damage from our party last night.

"Aw, you like it. Admit it." Emmett said...swinging his hips back and forth and winking at me.

I groaned. "No Emmett, I don't like it" He frowned at me and turned around to sort through a pile of crap that was overflowing the coffee table. Eventually he found his pants and started pulling them on when Jasper came down the stairs- looking hung-over, to say the least.

When he reached the bottom step he stopped- looking from Emmett, to me, to the mess that was surrounding all of us.

"Fuck" He finally said. I nodded and looked over at the clock.

"Dad's going to be here in...Fifty minutes" I muttered, sitting back down on the couch.

"Fuck" Jasper said again. "Well, what should we do?" He added after studying the clock for a long moment. I shook my head slowly, and was about to answer when a chorus of giggles floated down the stairs.

Jasper turned to see four girls in nothing but their undergarments pile out of his room and start walking down the stairs. I looked over at Emmett to see him taking a swig out of a half empty beer bottle from last night. He just shrugged at me and sat down on the couch opposite.

"Ladies" Jasper greeted them with a salute as they passed him. He headed over to the front door, opening it for them as he gestured them out with a lazy grin.

"Thanks for last night" He murmured to the last girl- slapping her hard on the ass. She squealed and kissed him on the cheek before following her friends out the door. He closed it behind her and turned to us, running a hand though his dirty blonde hair and leaning against the wall.

"How the hell do we get rid of all of this shit before Mom and Dad get home?" He asked, turning towards me with his eyebrows raised. I turned to Emmett, silently asking him the same thing.

"What?" He asked, putting down the now empty bottle next to his foot. "I can't think right now, I'm seriously hung-over and...You know what?" He blinked at me, "We get caught like this_ all_ the time, why the fuck should we suddenly care if we get grounded for a week?" He finished incredulously.

Jasper had made his way over to me during Emmett's reasoning and was now sitting next to me on the couch, most likely thinking over what he just said.

He finally spoke, "Yeah...I guess you're right." He leaned back on the couch, lifting his leg to pull out a packet of cigarettes from underneath him.

"What the hell even happened last night?" I asked him, suddenly worried we had broken one of Mom's ornaments or something. Emmett flicked a pretzel he had found on the couch at me and kicked his legs up on the coffee table, knocking over a dozen cans and bottles in the process.

"Eddie," He started in a knowing voice "Both Jasper and I know about your homosexual tendencies-" This earned a hearty snort from Jasper, "but we're you big brothers...so we're not going to tell anyone about it...IF you clean the house." He finished with a grin, showing off his dimples.

"And...No." I informed him "I am NOT going to clean the whole fucking house just because you bully me into it. Besides, I think you're really the gay one, considering that one time at-"

But I was cut off when Emmett jumped at me, growling viscously. Jasper was now howling with laughter, only causing Emmett to blush furiously.

"You promised you wouldn't talk about that!" He hit me across the head lightly "And for fucks sake, it was a dare!" He clambered off me and charged into the kitchen, grumbling as he searched the fridge.

I laughed freely and lay my head back on the cold wooden floorboards, suddenly tired.

"Well," Jasper sighed, rubbing his stubble thoughtfully "We'd better brace ourselves, lads" I chuckled at that, remembering the times when we were kids and the three of us had knocked something over while wrestling and were waiting the harsh impact of our Mother.

"Oh FUCK!" Emmett howled suddenly from the kitchen, causing Jasper and I to jump.

"Some dick pissed in the sink!"

**A/N**

**Thanks all for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I'll post the next chapter next Sunday.**

**Thanks for reading my lovelies**

**p.s. The next chapter will probably be longer, this was just a taster, really.**

**X**


	2. Chapter Two

**Silly Little Boys**

Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I ended up finishing this part earlier than expected, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy : )**

-Edward's POV-

Jasper, Emmett and I stood, peering into the filthy sink with similar looks of disgust on our faces. Why the hell would somebody pee in a sink? Whoever it was must have been seriously drunk. I groaned loudly, and leant back to run a hand through my hair.

"Okay...maybe we'll be in trouble for a little more than a week" Emmett decided, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"Ya think?" Jasper muttered sarcastically before turning away and leaning back on the kitchen counter. He looked worried, which was strange for him because he was usually the calm one of our group.

"I bet it was that turd- Newton," Emmett scowled, gesturing to the dark yellow stain in the sink "The quiet ones are always dodgy" Jasper added, looking up at Emmett, who was now nodding slowly.

"Should we even bother trying to clean up?" I questioned, watching Jasper rub his temples methodically.

"I mean, we're going to be in trouble, even if there are a couple less beer cans on the floor" I turned my attention from Jasper back to Emmett, who was now looking at me.

"What?" I asked defensively. He just shook his head.

"We should just wait it out now, Dad's gunna be home any minute" His eyes flickered up to the clock above the oven and then back to me.

"Can you even read a fucking analogue clock, dude?" Jasper smirked.

"Fuck you!" Emmett spat and thumped him on the chest roughly, causing Jasper to grunt and take a couple of steps back. Emmett smiled smugly, walking past him and into the living room, leaving us standing idly for a moment before following like little sheep.

Jasper sat on the couch once more, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else than here. Suddenly, there was a smart rap on the front door. I heard Emmett gulp almost comically as he turned slowly before walking over to the door, clenching and unclenching his fists like a moron.

I followed him, not sure whether to smile at our parents, or pout or just run away. We reached the door together, all tensing up as Emmett turned the brass handle, revealing...Mike Newton.

"Fuck!" Jasper spat for the third time today.

"What the hell, Newton?" I questioned harshly, causing the lanky boy on our door step to take a step back.

"Uh...I'm sorry, guys" He started, taking off his cap and twisting it in his hands "I left my Jacket-" Emmett slammed the door in his face.

"Little crap" I growled. Harsh, I know right? But seriously, the guy got more erections in class that he would admit if you asked, and was almost dangerously creepy. Once I caught him licking his reflection in the locker rooms- the fucking paedophile.

We all were grumbling and heading back for the couches when there was another set of knocks on the door.

"That's it!" Emmett suddenly thundered, stomping over to the door once again. He swung it violently open before yelling;

"Get off my property you little piece of SHIT!"

There was a long pause, and Emmett cracked an eye open to see... our lovely Father.

"Oh shit- Hi Dad" Emmett added with a timid smile after seeing the look of horror on his face.

Emmett turned around, looking mortified. '_Fuck me!_' he mouthed at Jasper and I, who were standing as far away from Dad as possible. Emmett slunk over to us, getting rid of the grimace on his face before he turned around to watch our Father take in the awful mess and the smell of cigarette mixed with Corona and our old take-out from the night before.

"Fancy a...cup of tea?" Jasper asked squeakily. Dad opened his mouth, and we all leant back, expecting the worst.

"Yes please, Jasper," He smiled at us "Sugar" He added sweetly as jasper turned to the kitchen. Jasper just nodded, looking scared as he scuttled away- pussy. Well, I guess I couldn't talk.

We just stood there while Dad inspected the room, me silently praying that he wouldn't go into the kitchen just yet.

When Jasper finally returned with the cup of tea and handed it to him without a word, Dad turned to the three of us and motioned towards the two couches. We shuffled over and sat down. He sat down opposite us, moving a few things off of the coffee table before placing his tea down there. He looked up at us sternly.

"Boys," He started with a raised eyebrow "You're grounded" He finished dramatically. Emmett shifted next to me, and I suddenly hoped he wasn't peeing his pants like that time in third grade.

"We're really sorry Da-" I started, but he simply held up a hand, stopping me in my tracks.

"But not the usual one week without electronics or girls" He continued, looking at me "You have gone too far, sons. This time will be different." I felt my heart sinking- I hated it when he made me feel so guilty.

"I am very disappointed in all three of you" He finished, another pang of guilt striking me.

"What will be different?" Emmett asked quietly, looking up at him. He ignored Emmett and took a sip of his tea, pausing for a second before putting it down and shifting slightly to look at Jasper.

"I believe you put salt in this." He said seriously. I would've laughed but Jasper looked pained and embarrassed so I decided to wait until later to tease him. Dad looked at his wrist watch and then back at us before continuing;

"She got held behind in a meeting, but your Mother should be back by midday tomorrow. You can start cleaning this mess tonight, and I expect the house to be completely clean by your Mother's return- understood?" He added roughly. We all agreed silently. He nodded and got up, walking purposefully away.

We waited until we heard the click of his office door shutting before relaxing backing to the couch. Jasper moaned, kneading his eyes with his palms before turning to us.

"I can't believe I put salt in his tea!" He fumed. I snorted loudly while Emmett snickered- punching Jasper lightly.

I stood up, stretching my arms above my head and yawning.

"You'd better not fall asleep dude," Emmett informed me "Or I'm gunna leave the piss in the sink for you to clean up" I groaned at that. I really was tired for some reason, even though we had woken up at five in the evening.

"Well, we'd better get started" Jasper looked around before continuing "I'll do the bedrooms and bathrooms, Emmett can do the living room? He turned it into a question, looking at Emmett with an eyebrow raised. Emmett nodded once, before turning to me, wriggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. I slapped him on the shoulder before groaning and running my hands though my hair.

"And I guess that leaves me with the pissy Kitchen!" I scowled as they guffawed and snorted at my misfortune.

"You've got the fucking bathrooms, Jaz- hate to see how pissy those might be!" I said, smug as I watched his smile turn into a frown.

"Damn, didn't think about that." He muttered.

There was a pause, where we just stood there like we were waiting for someone to tell us what to do before Emmett decided to break the silence;

"We should start clearing up. I'll go and find some rubbish bags or some shit." He said, clearly not knowing the first thing about cleaning. Jasper looked thoughtful, before looking up at us two with a grin on his face.

"How about we make this fun?" Jasper asked- hopefully thinking of something that would make this colossal task a little easier. To say that we were spoilt would be a little bit of an understatement. I'm not even sure if Emmett knows what a mop is; let alone how to use one.

"The first one to clean their area gets a Mars bar?" Emmett asked hopefully. Me and Jasper groaned.

"You'd do anything for a Mars bar, Emmett!" Jasper laughed freely.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you lost your virginity because she said she'd give you one afterwards" I choked out- laughing along with Jaz.

"She didn't say that," Emmett huffed "She said she'd give me two bars" He grinned as our laughed grew. He disappeared into the kitchen, appearing again a moment later with some carrier bags and a broom.

"Time to get to work, lads!" He shoved the plastic bags at me and the broom at Jasper.

"So are we doing the Mars Bar thing?" Emmett asked after a moment.

"Yes, child, we will do the Mars Bar thing" Jasper said, grinning widely.

We all started to head to our cleaning areas when a sudden thought crossed my mind. I turned around at the bottom of the stair case.

"Guys?" They whipped around, surveying my confused state.

"What now?" Emmett asked warily. Jasper simply raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think Dad meant by saying that this time will be different?" I asked seriously.

**A/N: **

**Well? What do you think? Leave me a review telling me! : )**

**Thanks so much for reading! Until next time...**

**P.s -The next chapter should be up within a couple of days!**

**X**


	3. Chapter Three

**Silly Little Boys**

Chapter Three

A/N:

Thank you all for your awesome reviews. I just couldn't resist writing this chapter earlier than I thought I would…so here it is! Enjoy my lovelies : )

Disclaimer: **ALL** characters are owned by the positively epic Stephenie Meyer.

-Edward's POV-

Oh my God. Oh fucking lord I'm tired. I could hear my brother's yawns from the kitchen, which was where I had been situated for the last four hours. I took me an hour just to figure out where to begin cleaning!

I was seriously considering grabbing the meat knife from the drying rack and ending my sorry life right there when I heard Jasper groan nearby.

"Hey ass wipe" He greeted me from the doorway. Not even bothering to lookup I ran a tense hand through my hair before answering;

"Hey. Are you nearly finished?" When I met his gaze he nodded, yawning widely.

"Have you checked on Emmett?" I added after a pause, wondering if he had fallen asleep on the job.

"He just finished the living room about a half hour ago and then fell asleep on the couch" Jasper chuckled half-heartedly, shaking his head.

I gave a quick nod before turning in a slow circle to admire my handy work.

"I could be a fucking housewife" I grinned at Jaz, who was looking at me like he knew something I didn't. My smile fell flat when I realised what he was so smug about- that fucking pissy sink. I groaned loudly before turning to face it. I leant closer, cringing at the smell.

_Goddamnit_. Okay, maybe I couldn't handle being a housewife.

An hour later -after attacking the sink with Ajax and a wipe- the stain was finally gone. It only took an _entire_ hour because I couldn't figure out where the hell Mom keeps her cleaning shit…and because Jasper and I started duelling with feather dusters.

I collapsed on the couch, but only after rummaging through our cupboard to find a Mars bar for my completely mature brother…and throwing it at his sleeping head. What can I say? I'm a soft touch.

Upon receiving the chocolate bar he had fully woken up, and was now chewing thoughtfully. Jasper was sitting next to him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Can you chew a little quieter?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Emmett asked innocently, sloshing the chocolate around in his mouth. Even I groaned at that.

"Douche." Jasper muttered, crossing his arms childishly.

I propped my head up on my hand, thinking of what my brothers and I had discussed earlier;

"_What do you think Dad meant by saying that this time will be different?" I had asked seriously. They just looked at me, apparently thinking, before Emmett spoke up._

"_Dude," he started, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck "Don't even worry about him. You know how he is- all dramatic and shit. He probably just meant that we'll have to clean the toilet or something." He gave me a quick smile, before turning and scooping some beer cans off of the floor._

_Jasper looked slightly amused before just shaking his head at me and starting up the stairs. I thought for a moment before realising that I had the kitchen to clean- fucking great._

"_Emmett?" I asked softly, "I think he meant more than that." I continued seriously, "I mean…he may not usually torture us after we trash his house, but he looked like he had a plan" I informed him- half whispering._

A pillow hit me over the head, causing me to jump. Jasper and Emmett were laughing.

"What the hell were you thinking about?" Jasper looked thoroughly amused. I just tucked the pillow behind my head, watching Emmett imitate my apparently drooling face.

"Just what Dad might do to us" I admitted, looking up at Jaz. He scratched his chin before answering;

"Dude, it's going to be nothi-" But he was cut off by the sound of our Father's office door opening and closing from underneath the stairs.

We all looked up expectantly, Emmett quickly stuffing the chocolate wrapper in his pocket.

"Boys," Dad greeted us quickly before walking slowly over and sitting next to me on the couch.

"I know that you have been kind of worried about what I said earlier," He looked pointedly at me, causing Emmett to snigger quietly. "But I just wanted to let you know that I'm not planning on cutting off any of your limbs…But something will be happening soon…I've already talked to your Mother about it, but I guess we'll talk about It together when she gets back tomorrow. " He finished with a sigh, running his hand through his hair- a trait that I had definitely picked up on.

"Okay" we all said together.

"Jinx!" Emmett bellowed.

I groaned, rolling over in my bed and looking at the blinking alarm clock- almost midday. OH SHIT! Mom's going to be home any minute! Why the hell didn't someone wake me up? And how the hell did I sleep for so long?

I slunk out of bed and down the hall- stopping momentarily in front of a mirror to try and control my hair.

"Edward!" I whipped around and grinned, my Mom.

She ran at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheeks. I laughed freely, watching her as she leaned back and ran her eyes down my face.

"When did you last have a shower?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I groaned, embarrassed.

"Mom…" I muttered. She just smiled.

"Come on" She said walking back down the hallway and then down the stairs, me right behind her. When we emerged in the living room I raised an eyebrow. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch, while Dad stood, watching as Mom walked towards him.

"Nice sex hair, Eddie!" Emmett snorted, while Jasper chuckled, looking me up and down. I grinned;

"Like what you see Jaz?" I smirked as Jasper scowled at me.

"Boys!" Mom scolded, while Dad just shook his head.

"Edward, can you sit down for a second?" he asked softly, gesturing towards my brothers. Now I knew why everyone was out here- we were going to find out what exactly our big punishment was. Fucking great.

I shuffled over to my brothers and sat down, running a hand down my face. Oh god. I could only imagine the terrible things that my parents had planned for us.

"Okay kids," Dad started with a small smile "We have some news, something that we've been planning for quite a while…but has now become more of a priority once we realised that you guys are growing up and need some responsibility." He finished, pulling at the corner of a pillow he had picked up during his little speech.

I looked over at my brothers, who were watching our parents intently.

"Is it bad?" Emmett finally asked, pulling my attention back to Dad, who was shaking his head.

"No sweetie," Mom said softly "It's definitely a good thing for this family." Dad nodded and dropped the pillow back on the opposite couch, looking back at us before saying;

"We have invited three exchange students from around the world to stay with us for twelve months."

There was a long pause, before jasper broke the silence with a groan.

"Three?" He asked incredulously. Mom nodded;

"Three girls, actually" She said with a proud smile.

"We have already organised everything…and they will arrive in three weeks." She finished with a timid smile. I grimaced, tempted to run my hands through my hair.

"For twelve whole fucking months!" Emmett suddenly yelled, causing Jasper and I to jump.

"Emmett, relax" Mom scolded, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Are they our age?" Jasper asked, looking curious.

"Yep," Dad confirmed "Well, nearly. Two of the girls are sixteen, and the other is seventeen" He finished with a smile.

"Are they hot?" Emmett questioned with a wink. Jasper and I started laughing, while Mom took two steps forward to slap Emmett lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, what do you think? Are you okay with this?" Dad asked seriously.

"Well, I don't know…" I murmured. Looking over at Emmett, who was frowning.

But eventually we all agreed, much to my Mother's delight. To be honest, I think I'm still in shock- I mean, was this a joke? Just to magically have three sisters? I've never had a sister before…and now to have three? What were my parents thinking? Where's the fucking logic behind this?

"What are you brooding about over there, Eddie?" Emmett hit me on the back roughly, causing me to spill the drink that I was holding.

"Fuck!" I muttered, pushing him away from me.

I looked up the stairs from where I was sitting (on the floor, next to the couch), craning my neck to check for any snooping parents that might be listening.

Jasper slunk over from the kitchen, sitting on the couch opposite me with a sandwich.

"Wassamatta?" He asked me mid-bite. I snorted, shaking my head.

"Attractive." Emmett sneered from the couch behind me. Jasper smiled widely, showing us his lunch.

"I alright, I guess. I'm just not sure about these girls that are supposedly going to be living with us." I looked up at Jasper- hoping to see some sort of recognition. I mean was I the only one who was even slightly worried that these girls might ruin our lives?

"Wait a minute…" Jasper murmured, obviously sitting on an idea. I shifted, so that I could see him clearly.

"Let's make their lives hell" he whispered finally.

I grinned, turning to Emmett, who was grinning wickedly.

"Looks like we have a plan, lads!" I laughed.

**A/N: **

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favourite-ing this story! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Next chapter, which should be up in a few days, will have skipped a couple of weeks to when the girls are about to arrive! Can't wait to see what kind of tricks the Cullen boys might be up to…**

**P.s - Tell me if you think these chapters are too short or not- I wasn't really sure. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter Four

Silly Little Boys

Chapter Four

All character rights to Stephenie Meyer-

Rated M for language.

Edward's POV

A few weeks had passed since the day that my brothers and I had decided to try and scare the three exchange students (Rosalie, Alice and Isabelle. No, _Isabella_) far away from our home, and, to be perfectly honest- we kind of forgot about it. I got caught up in football training and the odd exam here and there, Jasper had a part-time job at the local fishing store that he spent most of his time at, and Emmett…well, I guess he spent most of his time scratching his balls. Lazy bugger.

And now here we are, the two days before the girls arrive, and sitting in the exact same spots as the moment we decided to pull off this 'master plan', as if we hadn't moved at all.

"We could put frogs in their pockets?" Emmett suggested after a long conversation about how the hell we were going to deal with these intruders.

I snorted loudly and shook my head, watching his face turn pink.

"Been watching '_The Sound of Music'_, have you Emmy?" Jasper taunted, smirking wildly.

We burst into laughter while Emmett threw chips at us from the packet in his hand. Half a packet of chips later and we were wiping the tears from our eyes, Emmett frowning from his position of the couch.

"Okay then, let's hear your ideas!" He sulked.

I watched Jaspers' mouth twist to the side- his thinking face watching me hold the back of my neck thoughtfully.

"Well," Jasper started, leaning forward slightly and raising his shoulders, "We just need them to _want_ to leave- right?" We nodded.

"So to make them want to leave…?" I nudged Jasper's knee with my foot- hoping he would have something.

"We should…scare them. Somehow." He said quickly, leaning back again. Emmett screwed the chip packet up into a tight ball and flicked it at my Brother.

"Good thinking- twat. We knew that already." He groaned, covering his eyes with his bulky hands. I sighed loudly- it looked like I'd have to be the one doing the thinking.

"Let's just choose something, and run with it!" I quipped. "Okay- since we can't seem to come up with a _master plan, l_et's just get a load of small pranks and put them together to create a stream of…pranks." I finished with a glance to Emmett, who was now grinning.

"So I can do the frog thing?" He asked. Jasper and I groaned- "Okay fine! Do the fucking frog thing!" Jasper snapped.

The next two days coming up to the girls arrival, my Brothers and I were in total 'Master Plan' mode- Jasper had been labelled as the 'driver', since neither Emmett or myself were good drivers…at all. The first time I went on a driving lesson with my Father I drove into a neighbouring pond. And killed most of the fish.

And I don't even know what happened with Emmett- but him and Dad came back in total silence and Emmett has been 'Banned for life' from driving. I still try and bribe that story out of him sometimes…

"Yeah, Hi. I was wondering if you had any sleeping bags in stock?" I looked over at Emmett, who was leaning against the wall in the kitchen, talking seriously on the phone, trying to gather the last of the things that we would need for our pranks.

"Of course they have fucking sleeping bags!" I yelled angrily- the idiot was just wasting our precious time!

"Okay. Yep, yes. Thanks." He hung up the phone and jogged through the kitchen to the side door- leaning out and yelling "You can pick up the sleeping bags, Jaz!" to Jasper, who was in the back garden looking for frogs. _Frogs_ of all fucking things!

I walked over to the door as well, watching as jasper stuck his head out from behind a bush, nodding hurriedly at Emmett.

"Do we even have frogs in America?" Emmett turned to me. I snorted.

"Oh my God-here's one!" Jasper yelled from his awkward position. Emmett just sighed in relief beside me. Idiot.

"Do you have the tub?" Emmett asked me. I shook my head slowly, watching Jasper fashion a plastic tub from behind where he was lying and thump it down on the earth- where a frog supposedly was.

I pushed through the door and jogged over to Jasper, peering into the tub. And, sure enough, there, inside, was a small-ish frog.

"Finally! I've been out here for an hour!" Jasper sighed, clambering up and looking into the tub as well.

"Do we have everything ready? Have we got everything we need?" I asked, looking over at him. He nodded, wiping his forehead of sweat.

"All I need to do is go and pick up the sleeping bags and we have everything." He looked up at Emmett, who had now walked over and was tapping on the tub.

"I'll leave getting the frog inside up to you, Brother!" Jasper said, grinning, before turning towards the garage. I laughed at the look of confusion on Emmett's face, before turning back to the house myself.

I wandered upstairs and into Emmett's room, which was the chosen spot for all of our supplies to be held. Mostly because his room was so disgusting that neither Mom, nor Dad would step foot in it. And because he didn't mind having things like mud, flour and raw hamburger meat in a pile in the corner of his room.

I looked at the pile, wincing slightly at the awful smell. Were we doing the right thing by being so mean to our 'guests'? Should we cancel the whole wager? They are arriving this afternoon, after all. The slam of the side door told me that Emmett had come inside (hopefully with that damn frog). I was about to go downstairs to ask him the same questions that I had just been asking myself when I was distracted my phone vibrating in my jean pocket. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and peered at the screen, before holding the phone up to my ear.

"Hello? Mom?" I asked.

"Hey sweetie- just reminding you that the girls will be arriving soon. You haven't forgotten, have you?" She asked, the sound of the radio playing behind her.

"No I haven't forgotten." I mumbled.

"Good. So we'll see you in half an hour, then?" She added, causing me to frown.

"Half an hour? I thought you said you'd be back with them at five!" I cried, looking up to see Emmett standing in the doorway, looking shocked.

"Oh Edward! I must have confused the times! You know what I'm like, darling." I pinched the bridge of my nose, wincing slightly. This woman would be the death of me.

"Okay- see you later then." Not waiting for a reply, I hung up the phone and looked up at Emmett, who was now shaking his head slowly.

"I'll ring Jasper and tell him to forget the sleeping bags for now" He said softly, obviously tired.

I nodded, watching him leave and thump his way dramatically down the wooden stairs. _Goddamn_, we are never going to get these bitches out of our house!

I skimmed the stairs quickly before stopping at the bottom, trying to get into order the mess before me.

"Okay- yep. Fine then! Just hurry, for fucks sake!" Emmett hung up the phone that he was yelling into and looked up at me, before explaining.

"He said that he's already nearly there, so he's just going to get them anyway. Goddamn- we are going to be stuck with these girls forever!" He screwed up his nose slightly before continuing, "I bet they are all fugly as well! You know how Mom is and feeling sorry for people. She probably took one look at their photos and was sold!" He finished loudly, before slumping down onto the couch.

The sound of gravel crunching together from the driveway told my brothers and I that this was it. The moment that Mom replaced us with three twits from who-knows-where!

"What if they have diseases? From their countries?" Emmett suddenly asked from his place beside me in the kitchen, where the three of us were flopped over on the counter.

"Jesus, Emmett!" Jasper scolded from our right.

Emmett snorted, and was about to reply when he was cut off by the sound of the garage side door opening. We stopped breathing instantly. Shit was intense.

Jasper pulled himself upright, motioning quickly for us to follow.

"Okay, girls- Welcome home!" We heard Mom say gently from the living room. The sound of soft giggles followed, causing Emmett to snicker beside me.

"Oh God…" He whispered, running his hands over his face quickly.

"So, up these stairs are all of the bedrooms, your bathrooms and a sort of play room for the boys, downstairs here is the living room, laundry, there's a bathroom just in here…And here's the kitchen…" Mom continued, turning the corner only to lay eyes on our sorry faces.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "Here are the boys! Girls?" She poked her head around the corner into the living room again, motioning for the girls to step forward.

The first girl to enter the room was…possibly the most beautiful woman I had ever set eyes on. And apparently Emmett felt the same way, as he took a quick intake of breath and his mouth fell open into a small "O". Idiot, he's already ruined the plan!

The girl had long, blonde hair, striking clear eyes and legs that went on for miles- practically a man's dream. She seemed to be smirking as she watched our awed reaction, and I almost groaned out loud when Emmett licked his lips beside me. Great. How are we going to get rid of this barbie, when Emmett has practically already picked out an engagement ring?

Barbie was then followed by the second girl, a short pretty little thing with a spikey pixie cut that apparently matched her personality as she was bobbing up and down as she eyed up me and my brothers happily. I mean, she seemed cute? Fuck !

There was a slight pause before the last girl entered the room, almost tripping over her own shoes as she made her way under the archway into the massive kitchen, keeping her deep brown hair covering the majority of her face and looking down at her dark blue jeans. Well, who is this angel?

There was a short awkward silence before Mom cleared her throat politely.

"Well, boys, introduce yourselves!" She quipped, causing us to jump.

"Well, I'm Jasper" Jaz started for us, smiling quickly at the short girl, who grinned back.

"Emmett" My brother boomed- subtly thrusting his chest forward- what a douche.

"Edward" I finished lamely- and I watched with surprise as the last girl in the row looked up quickly from beneath her dark lashes.

I almost lost my breath as I was engulfed in the deep warm brown of her eyes, the way her lashes perfectly framed each one like-

And that was the last thing I saw, before a disgusting mixture of flour, mud and glitter was splattered over her face.

A/N: Thank-you so much for reading!


End file.
